Jimmie Conway
Jimmie Conway was a Police Constable (later Sergeant) who visited Coronation Street numerous times in his duties between 1965 and 1976. Conway was present in the Street when a goods train derailed from the viaduct in May 1967. He was in his car while talking to his fiancée Sonia Peters when the train came crashing down but was pulled out alive, the car having saved his life, but Sonia died. They were to marry in one week. When the news came that Sonia had not survived, he comforted her grandmother, Elli Jane Peters. In 1968, he was later involved in tracking down escaped criminal Frank Riley, and held the fort in the Rovers when it was discovered that Riley was inside No.14 with Valerie Barlow. In 1972, he was part of the investigation into the snatching of Jason Lomax, questioning various residents about some shady local characters who could have kidnapped the Lomax baby. At this point, Conway had recently been promoted to Sergeant. Other events which saw Conway interact with residents of Coronation Street included: *Conway lets learner Emily Nugent off with driving the wrong way down a one-way street but discovers her instructor Leonard Swindley's licence has expired (1965). *Conway arrests Ken Barlow for not paying a fine (1967). *He took up the enquiry of Hilda Ogden's disappearance (1967). *He investigated the theft of Albert Tatlock's coin collection (1968). *Conway informed Elsie Tanner that her husband Steve was dead (1968). *He patrolled the OAP Clubhouse that Ena Sharples and her pensioner friends were occupying to prevent its demolition. (1969). *He told Ken Barlow that his brother David, sister-in-law Irma, and nephew Darren were in hospital after a car crash in Australia (1970). *He questioned Jacko Ford over a break-in in Longsight for which Jacko was a suspect (1972). *He informed Billy Walker that the Peeping Tom, Edwin Ferguson, has been arrested, therefore proving the (previously doubted) innocence of Stan Ogden (1972). *He stopped Annie Walker's car to breathalyse Annie after watching her attempting a clumsy turn in the road. To Annie and her friend Kitty Stonely's surprise (and an eavesdropping Hilda Ogden's delight), the crystal turned green, although a blood test later proved that Annie was under the limit and the breathalyser was faulty (1976). *He was on duty the day of the Rovers Return Inn lorry crash, and was at Weatherfield General in order to question some of the victims (unseen, 1979) :Despite appearing many times as PC Jimmie Conway, Colin Edwynn's character was only credited as Jimmie Conway in Episode 668 (10th May 1967). He was usually credited as PC Conway but was listed merely as Policeman in several of his 1970s appearances. In Episode 449 he was named in dialogue as "Police Constable Ginty", while in Episode 1196, he was referred to as "Big George" by Jacko Ford. In his final appearance, he was credited as "Sgt. Ronway", although they are assumed to be the same character. List of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1967 minor characters Category:Police officers Category:1965 minor characters Category:1968 minor characters Category:1969 minor characters Category:1970 minor characters Category:1972 minor characters Category:1976 minor characters